


Soaked

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-slash but heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The head of departments at Hooli are on a camping retreat when it gets rained out, and Nelson needs to get some help warming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

Whatever fucking idiot in HR thought the camping retreat for the department heads should happen in late October better hope Gavin doesn’t see them in the next couple of hours or they’re going to be facing a lot worse than the cold front currently bombarding them with biting winds. They better be _thankful_ Gavin decided to bring his best tent, because it’s at least thirty degrees warmer inside, meaning his plan to calmly berate (Absolutely yell his head off at the complete moron that suggested this trip.) this person is going to have to wait until it’s warm enough to leave the relative comfort of a well insulated tent.

Aside from the winds, this trip has proven itself to be helpful for his meditation. After all, he’s the enlightened one here, and he’s going to properly channel his rage into a calming, inner peace until he can get his hands on the person(s) responsible.

Rain patters against the waterproof shade over the roof of his tent, and Gavin feels a true, genuine wave of calm wash over him.

And it’s thoroughly interrupted by the sound of his tent door unzipping. Gavin is on his feet and ready to glare until his intruder leaves, when he’s startled to find a very wet, very unhappy looking CIO standing in the doorway of his tent.

“My tent collapsed,” he wipes his face with his sleeve, “and it’s like, freezing out here, and your tent is the biggest, so I thought, maybe,” Nelson sneezes, an utterly pitiful sound, and huddles as the wind blows drops of fucking _ice_ onto Gavin’s face. He pulls Nelson inside enough to be able to zip the tent back up and stop the cold from seeping into his sanctuary.

Nelson drops a soggy backpack by the tent door and struggles out of his wet jacket. _Rude_. And after he graciously welcomed Nelson into his tent; he should be thanking Gavin not making himself at home.

“Thanks Gavin, really. It’s like, I know it isn’t likely but it _feels_ like it could start snowing.” Nelson twitches, probably just a shiver. It _is_ rather warm in here in comparison to outside. “Do you have an extra sweater or anything like that? My stuff’s soaked.”

“No,” Nelson visibly droops at the news. Gavin can feel a headache already forming as his CIO and superior huddles for warmth in a tee-shirt and jeans, plus a pair of cloth tennis shoes not fit for hiking period, let alone hiking in muddy or wet conditions. “Take off your shoes, for fuck’s sake they’re _completely soaked through_ , and it’ll only make you colder to keep them on.”

Nelson complies, and lets an _actual whine_ slip when it’s revealed that his socks aren’t in much better conditions. Did he walk through the _river_ to get over here? “Those too. Fuck it, just take anything that’s wet off.”

‘Everything’ turns out to leave Nelson in just his tee-shirt and boxer briefs. And Gavin is absolutely not staring at Nelson’s calves, or his half-exposed thighs, or the way his lashes are still clumped together from the water running down his face from his wet hair. He does, however, notice how much Nelson is still shivering. He barely has an ounce of fat on him, despite his horrible diet of candy and soda and whatever else is always strewn across his desk when Gavin brings him progress reports.

“Sit,” Gavin motions to the foam pad mattress and his flannel lined sleeping bag, large enough for two people, or one Gavin. He hands Nelson a towel for his hair and undoes the zipper for his sleeping bag. Gavin doubts he’ll sleep well tonight with Nelson intruding, but he’s accomplished more on less sleep, so a simple hike should be a, heh, walk in the park.

“So,” Nelson finishes rubbing the water from his hair and hands off the towel, “thank you, again, man. I don’t think I’d last out there without a tent.”

“I doubt _most_ people would,” Gavin lifts one end of the sleeping bag long enough for Nelson to crawl inside and make himself at home, “whoever thought this weekend was a good idea could’ve at least had the presence of mind to check the _forecast_ for this fucking storm.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m more of an indoor kind of guy anyway, maybe next time we can just do a spa day for everyone.”

It isn’t the worst idea anyone’s had, Gavin has to admit a soak in a mineral bath is far more appealing than whatever asinine activities are planned for this botched weekend. “HR can set something up. Anything is better than this clusterfuck of a trip.”

Nelson nods, and shivers. “Say um, so I produce like, no body heat - not that this isn’t super warm - but, could you maybe get in here too? At least until I warm up?”

He is, absolutely, not thinking about Nelson lying in his sleeping bag with only wearing a shirt and underwear. And how Nelson’s small size means he could fit in Gavin’s arms very easily. And the hopeful look in his eyes that changes to delight when Gavin pulls the sleeping bag back again and, carefully trying to make it seem careless, throws his arm around Nelson’s shoulders.

Gavin zips up the sleeping bag and switches off his lantern, and he is _not_ happy about this arrangement, but he is gaining a fair amount of favor for helping his CIO stay warm, so a favor for himself down the road is worth the inconvenience.


End file.
